life changed
by 18874MAVERICK6678
Summary: Maverick Just aint ya normal guy, he lives on his own with his older brother. While dealing with the loss of his dad, he is in a deep depression that seems endless. However life makes an unexpected turn when he and his brother and all of his belongings get transported to Equestria ( Kill me I was dared to write this).
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer

I DONT OWN CHEVEROLET OR ANY OF THE MUSIC REFERENCES I HAVE IN HERE SO FAR, IM ALSO OPEN FOR JUDGMENT ON MY WRITING WITHOUT FURTHET A DO ENJOY.

I must be losing it this is another form of retardation. Fucking ISIS, bastards like to fuck with america do they hmpf. Those toothless cocksucking FUCKING YARD APES, THOSE FUCKS WILL PAY.

Ah will he ever learn.

chapter 1 meet Maverick

(Pov):Maverick

Time: 9:22 pm

Objectives: complete working on the truck.

(Maverick)

That asshole is gonna pay, why in Sam hell did he FUCKING SMASH MY TRUCK IM GONNA KILL HIM. Hmmm lets see here, valve 3 out of 8 appears to be warped. Please don't tell me that I have to yank this fucking motor out. Aaaaaand I do because the oil pan is leaking oil still and I gotta see if that camshaft is ok after that crash. Ok I well now where is the fucking cherry picker.

(Starts looking for the cherry picker to pull the motor out.)

GODDAMNIT I FUCKING SWEAR IF MY BROTHER SOLD IT IM GONNA SHIT A KIDNEY, AND A OVERGROWN OBAMA WITH SEVEN ISIS MEMBERS.

(Agressivly opens the garage door and screams for his older brother)

WILLIAM GET YOUR FATASS IN HERE I NEED YOU.

GET YOUR FATASS UP ITS ALMOST 10 OCLOCK AT NIGHT AND YOUR LARDASS IS STILL ASLEEP.

(William)"No I'm not asleep I'm in the attic."

(Maverick)Why in fucks name are up there.

(William)"I'm looking for those pendants"

(Maverick)The green and red ones that we found like a year ago.?

(William)"Yeah, what happend to them"

(Maverick)I'll tell you if you get my cherry picker

(William)"Its in the backyard next to... D-D-dads old work truck..."

(Maverick)WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU, YOU KNOW IF VERY SENSITIVE ABOUT DAD. HE DID HIS BEST, if I only was there when he was on the job site and he would still be here.

(William)"Sorry bro I forgot I didn't know that you loved dad that much".

(Maverick)Ok enough, i will be back

(Time skip 9 minutes later)

Hey dad, I knew that I let you down, I know I shoulda gone with you. I haven't seen this truck in 5 years other than when you were driving it.

(Pulls tarp off)

2000 cheverolet Silverado 1500 single cab.

Color: white

Motor: 350 v8 vortec

(Maverick breaks down into tears)

I-I'm sorry p-pop I s-s-shoulda taken care of this truck. *sniffle* well lets see if it is how you left it.

(Opens door)

Ding ding ding ding

Hmpf it still has a charge that's good to know.

89 cents in the ash tray

Half empty bottle of Gatorade Rollin in the floorboard. That dirty bears cap on the dash. Old cross hangen from the rear view.

(my spin off)

I miss ya pop, I gotta get back to fixing my truck next is yours.

(Maverick locks the truck and grabs the cherry picker and rolls it back to the garage.)

That was something I didn't need to relive, well lets yank the motor. Nah imma got to sleep and repair it tomorrow.

Pov

Maverick

Time 4:00am

Location:bedroom

Objectives:get up and eat then give your brother the amulets

(Uwahhhh)

Well, that night could have been better. But why in Sam hell would I dream about (Magical Talking Horses).

(Maverick walks out to the living room)

That's odd I didnt leave the TV on, why are MY GAMES FUCKED WITH, HOLY JUMPING FUCKING SHITBALLS.

WILLIAM... GE- COME HERE.

(William) what the- WHAT DO YOU WANT IM TRYING TO SLEEP.

(Maverick) OH OH NOW YOUR BIG AS SUDDENLY WANTS TO SLEEP.

(William) UGHHHH IM COMMING

(Maverick) THATS SIC-

(William) NOT IN THE GAY WAY YOU FAG.

(Maverick) ok let me ask you a question, why is my console on and why are my games fucked with huh.

(William) honestly I dont know, I heard some one down here, I am not sure who it was it could of been your mini horse.

(Maverick) violet I aint seen her since I was 10. Man we had good times, wait wait wait. How in the unholy name of Ass could a mini horse do this, it isnt logical.

(William) unlessit has magic... Jus sayin.

(Maverick) hey bro, I have those amulets you were looking for the red a green one.

(William) oh you do, hand em over then.

(Maverick) thats the thing, I put the red one and it glowed I couldnt get it off. I had a dream about a vast land inhabbeted of talking horses.

(William) same I had one to but I didnt have the amulet on.

(Maverick) yeah yeah, I gotta get to work here ya go.

(Maverick tosses the amulet at his brother and then resumes working on his truck.)

Mkay lets get this show on the road I gotta engine to fix and its gonna be a bitch.

(Maverick works tirelessly at the motor and finally gets it fixed. Also MAVERICK starts the motor and all seems good.)

PHEEEEEW THAT WAS A BITCH AND A HALF. How long was I out here 1-2-3-4... HOLY SHIT ON A SHINGLE 5 HOURS. Damn I'm good at what I do. Im gonna work on my pops truck now she needs the attention.

("Hey dad, can I drive the truck today i've been good.")

Those words had pleage my mind over and over again, I miss my pops if he seen this truck the way it is now. He'd probobly kick the living shit right out of me, and say "you aint worth a powder to blow to hell."

I'm not even gonna attempt to start the motor up. Firstly I gotta push it out of its death bed. Throw the transmission in neutral?. I guess that would be a wise thing.

("Hope You all enjoyed it this is my first story. please tell me if there is any thing off track and ill fix it!!!.").


	2. Chapter 2 horrible morning

Chapter 2

Horrible morning

(Pov): Maverick

Objective: fix your dads old truck

Time : 3:50

No no no NO!

What the fuck was that dream, ugh I can't get that weird horned winged talking horse thing. Get outta my head get outta my FUCKING HEAD!.

I KNOW I KNOW THE FUCKING AMULET THATS IT.

(Maverick tries to rip the amulet off of him but has no work to show for)

GRRRUWAHHH FUCK

COME OFF YOU PEICE OF SHIT EXCUSE OF A AMULET FUCK YOU!!!!. Its now damn use I'd rather play episode six of Super Mario Sunshine on bianco hills.

(Time skip 8:00)

(Maverick gets back from part store with the tools to fix the Silverado.)

Ahm an Alabama nig- ayyyy no no no no that's fucked up.

(Maverick gets out of his be

Beat up truck and gets to the front door. And then walks in and heads straight to the garage.)

Well then I got the oil, DEX COOL COOLANT, Lucas fuel treatment and last but not least. Auto lite platinum spark plugs.

(Hey fuck head writing this, how about we see what my lazy was brother is up to. He's probably making a hotpocket AND jerking off to Minecraft wallpapers.)

(William pov)

Oh god is HE HOME, my god all he does is scream and bitch about every thing. If I gave him a 10ft rope he'd say its to short. Welp lets see what he's up to after I make a pizza.

(Mean while)

(Song) Fake

(Band) Five Finger Death Punch

(Maverick is head banging to the lyrics)

(" I hate you motherfucker I'll break you motherfucker your mine.")

Well then now that's done time to service the transmission. Now we are cooking with gas it just slides right off sheow!.(SHE-EY-YOW).

(about 3 hours later)

Welp that's one Cheverolet Silverado I ain't gonna tinker with again. I put all high performance parts in it booya. Time let it roar(gets in truck and starts it and "Like a rock" "Bob segar" starts to play).

OOOOOOH LIKE A ROCK, ohh listen to dat baby purrr thats American pride right there. It sounds so good with out the catalytic converter. Ahhhhhh I think I'm gonna-

(William)"What the fuck are you doing."

(Maverick)I got pops truck running.

(William)"Look you need to see this- in not fucking around".

(Maverick)WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF GOD HIMSELF

(William)"We have rainbow lightning"

(Maverick)Welp its the lesbians biting back new it.

(William)(Like come here now.)

(Maverick)Ok ok bye bye chevy (shuts it off).

Ok what was it that- what the jumping jesus.

(Yeah I know oh and also, our house has a Donald trump size border wall around our house.)

What I don't see any thing is it invisible or-

(Slap)

(William)(No dickhead its a rainbow like dome it surrounds our house.)

(Maverick)Well then maybe god perished all the gays and they all exploded with aids and other diseases. So the dome is to protect us thanks god.

(William)(You are the most retarded son of a-)

(Maverick) If I were you don't Finnish that's sentance.

(Maverick pushes a 357 magnum under Williams chin.)

(William)...ARE YOU FUCKIN NUTS.

(Maverick) don't call me names.

(well now lets see here is chapter 2 and i know i suck but critisizm is ok. let me know if any thing is not in line and i can fix it thanks.)


End file.
